Circumspect
by Atheniandream
Summary: Donna/OC & HArvey/Donna UST Summary:"WERE you TALKING, about US?" "No." She answered simply.


**Donna/OC Donna/Harvey UST Future Fic – based on spec of HIGHNOON but mostly the eps before.**

**SUITS**

**P.S. This is slightly re-written. Only for grammar etc, and the reference used, is identical to the one in the ep, because it wasn't on first draft, purely coz no one ever quotes someone verbatim, but then I thought that Mike might actually be the one that did. I'm still not sure. Enjoy, there may be more **

-O-

**CIRCUMSPECT**

In this moment the only thing she could feel were his hands in her hair, knees knocking gently together and his lips sucking ever so tentatively against the left side of her throat. His lips nipped and pressed against her, tempting her, pushing her to play with him. Her eyes rolled back just enough for her to feel like they had over stepped a mark, a mark that wasn't even there with him.

"Nick, I-I'm going to be late for my…Oh god."

Her words were cut off as the wet moisture of his tongue drew a line around the outline of her ear, ending at the nape of her neck, every inch making her a little fuddled, out of step with her usually rigid Saturday routine.

He was 35, Divorced, and a free spirit. He liked to Kayak, to try different restaurants, new cuisines and had a little 2 year old boy called Caleb whom he adored. Donna had been dubious at the latter, such a strong connection with a son that no doubt had a strong connection with his mother, and therefore a mixed situation. They'd met in a cue over a Mango. It was cliché and interesting and something they could still laugh about: How Donna 'went out for a Mango and got a date'. Nick went out for a bag of chips and ended up with a 'Mango and a Red Head'. This gave her the opportunity to play in the pool of fantasy and probability. If he wanted a no strings attached good time, then she would give him one.

The only problem now was that he seemed to love every minute with her, and often wanted more and more of her limited time off.

"I have to go now, which means **you** need to leave." She protested as her forearms collided with his hands.

"You don't need yoga. I have a whole day planned Miss Paulsen," his hands circled her waist, pulling her close, a natural pout forming on his lips. "First, Central Park, croissants and lime coolers, and then I need to take up the rest of your day…which I can't do if you're not there with me."

A blaze laugh escaped her as she continued to play fight him to her door dragging him with her.

"Where are your keys?"

"In my pocket,"

"Good," She said, wrestling him to grasp her purse & mat to open the door. "If you're going to bug me, then you can walk me to my class. That'll at least get you out of my house, Richmond." She called him by his second name, which she'd found annoyed him enough to comply with her.

"Oh is that how it is?"

"That is it exactly," She started opening the door,

Then she stopped.

She wasn't entirely sure what to reason when she saw Harvey stood on the other side of it, his dark brown eyes playing out various deductions of the connection to the man beside her.

"Harvey."

"Hey, Donna," He rubbed the back of his neck, one side of his face twitching slightly.

Her eyes grew wide for a split second, taking in everything except the air around him. He had on his suit from yesterday, which meant he must have stayed at Mikes after her suggesting he should visit him…He looked the opposite of usual, a little more open, physically, but slightly taken-aback at the current 3-people situation in her hall. She could see the cogs turning, deducing, questions forming in his head that she sawing lining up like dominoes.

Pursing her lips and lighting up for effect she remembered the man next to her. _Way to pause, Donna…_

"Nick, this is my… Boss…Harvey Specter. Harvey, this Nickolas Richmond, Nick, Harvey, Harvey, Nick. She added with a rather cut but panicked gesture.

"Nice to meet you Nick," Harvey held is hand out for the slightly taller man.

"Pleasure, Donna doesn't really speak about you."

"That's because I like to keep things separate, right Harvey?" She'd eyeballed him to comply.

"Well," _Just like him._

"HAR-vey?" Her clipped tone wasn't lost on him. His eyebrow shot up a notch.

"Nick, could you wait outside for like," She asked.

"Donna you're going to be late for your class…"

"I know, just, outside, I'll be out in like 5? Get us a coffee?" She asked, adding a small pleading smile.

"Okay… it was nice to meet you, Harvey."

"Likewise," He said.

As Nick left, a slightly quizzical look painting his face, she waited for him to walk outside, before throwing a look towards Harvey.

"'Likewise'…? Really...? Can't you just be nice, for me? Just, Once?"

"I **was** nice." Harvey said, eyes rolling as he shuffled on his feet, hands finding their way to pockets.

"No, you were antagonistic and overbearing, and rude. And another word I can't think of right now because you couldn't just say 'hi'." Her sentence ended on a whine.

"Is he your…boyfriend?" He asked.

"Yes." She answered simply.

"For…how long?" He pressed. She bucked.

"Long enough that he's considered my boyfriend, Harvey-Why are you even here?"

"I went to see Mike last night."

"By the looks for yesterday's suit, you STAYED at Mikes'."

"I did. He told me something."

"What? What did the five year old boy-man gleam to tell you?"

He was starting to annoy her, and the fact that Nick was outside wandering around, probably wondering what the hell was going on was annoying her more than she'd like.

"You said to Mike 'the feelings go away, **Eventually**'. We're you talking about us?"

Her brain blinked, just a second worth, and just a second for it to start up a rate of noughts.

The way he'd asked hadn't been edged with accusation or hurt or anything that she could hear in this voice. Just a question, pertinent one, granted but just a question and a question that was off limits with them.

"Harvey, WHY are you here? How many times do I need to tell you I'm not in love with you until you drop it-"

"WERE you TALKING, about US?" There was the edge in his voice. He had a habit of holding back. She felt the bile rise in her throat as she backed down.

"No." She answered simply.

"Really..?" He pressed, calling her on it, the insistence behind his eyes forcing the edges of her resolve.

"Harvey, he's waiting outside, please. Please just, stay here, until we are gone? He's a good guy, Harvey."

She didn't even know why she was pleading with him, but she didn't wait for him to answer as she grabbed the handle to the exit, huffing in frustration.

Thank God for the big, blaring exit. She didn't dare look back at him.

-O-

Nick grabbed her elbow from behind as she seemed to be stalking out of her own apartment.

"Hey you, you okay?"

"I'm fine." She forced a calm smile.

"Are you sure? What IS your Boss doing at your apartment, on a Saturday morning? I'm not trying to pry it's just that, mine doesn't even know what district I live in." She could tell he was trying to mediate his tone to seem impartial. Of course it bothered him, it bothered her. More than she wanted to think about. She'd thought that this had all been _swept under_…

"We have worked together for 12 years. In some ways we're very close. A lot is going on with work right now," She reasoned. "I'm the person he talks to about it the most," That was an understatement.

"Wow, guy needs to get laid."

"Oh he does, a lot." She tried to ignore the edge in his glance, "Some would say too much."

"Oh, he's one of those guys. May I also point out he's a…50's fanatic right? Like, into the Dean Martin look?"

Her eyes smiled immediately. "Yeah he's a 'born in a different time' kind of guy." Her eyes flicked up to him, deciding to swiftly change the subject as she grabbed his hand, pulling him along with her. "Enough talk of my boss, you've already made me late today, quit stalling! I do have yoga you know."

-O-

Okay, it's time for some Donna LOVE. I'm a little worried about tonight not fulfilling.

DON'T FORGET TO FEED THE KITTY.


End file.
